Frankenstein
Frankenstein è un romanzo scritto dall'inglese Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley fra il 1816 ed il 1817, pubblicato nel 1818 e rimodificato dall'autrice per una seconda edizione del 1831. È questo il romanzo che genera il nome del dottor Victor von Frankenstein ed il personaggio della creatura, spesso ricordata come mostro di Frankenstein, i quali a livello popolare sono erroneamente ricordati sotto lo stesso nome. È probabilmente grazie alla figura del mostro, espressione della paura, al tempo diffusa, per lo sviluppo tecnologico, che il romanzo è divenuto immortale. Frankenstein è uno dei miti della letteratura proprio perché affonda le sue radici nelle paure umane. La "creatura" è l'esempio del sublime, del "diverso" che in quanto tale causa terrore. Dalla pubblicazione del libro, il nome di Frankenstein è entrato nella cultura popolare, in ambito letterario, cinematografico e televisivo. È inoltre spesso utilizzato, per estensione, come esempio negativo in quello bioetico, alludendo al fatto che il suddetto dottore compisse esperimenti illeciti o eticamente discutibili. Trama Ginevra, Svizzera, fine 1600. Il giovane Victor Frankenstein, primo di tre figli di Alfonso Frankenstein, un ricco e potente uomo politico non solo in città, ma in tutto il cantone, rimane sconvolto per la morte della madre, Caroline Beaufort Frankenstein, contagiata dalla scarlattina contratta da Elisabetta Lavenza, la cugina quasi coetanea figlia della defunta sorella di suo padre e di un gentiluomo italiano, ormai da anni affidata alle sue cure della sua famiglia a Ginevra (nell'edizione del 1818, sorella adottiva nell'edizione del 1831). Caduto in un trauma psicologico, Frankenstein, che già da bambino era affascinato dalle scienze naturali e dalla medicina, studia con impegno i testi di Paracelso, Cornelio Agrippa e Alberto Magno, coltivando segretamente un sogno impossibile per chiunque: la creazione di un essere umano più intelligente, dotato di salute perfetta e lunga vita. Pensando sempre con affetto a Elisabetta e ai fratelli Ernesto e Guglielmo, si reca all'università di Ingolstadt, in Germania, seguito successivamente dall’amico Enrico Clerval, figlio di un mercante che vuole imparare le lingue antiche quali il greco e il latino. Giunto all'università, Frankenstein diviene il pupillo dei professori Krempe e Waldman, dai quali impara i segreti dell'etica scientifica e della biologia. Assimilate conoscenze mediche insperate, il giovane Frankenstein si reca nottetempo nei cimiteri, dove apre le tombe e studia la decomposizione e il percorso degenerativo dei cadaveri,acquisendo così la conoscenza che gli permetterà di generare una creatura vivente (l'intenzione era di dare vita a un essere umano) da materia inanimata. La creatura, però, appena resuscitata, appare deforme e sgraziata alla vista, con una forza fisica smisurata, e sfugge nella notte con il diario personale del suo creatore, che l’ha abbandonata al suo destino, colmo di disgusto. Terminati gli studi medici, Frankenstein torna a Ginevra, ma la creatura ritorna in segreto e uccide Guglielmo, il suo fratello minore, facendo ricadere i sospetti su Giustina Moritz, la governante della famiglia Frankenstein che, una volta rinchiusa in prigione, morirà in seguito alla rassegnazione della sua falsa colpevolezza. Durante una breve vacanza distensiva lungo i passi sul confine con la Francia, il giovane scienziato incontra il mostro, che confessa il suo crimine, e gli racconta di averlo seguito grazie alle indicazioni del diario e di aver imparato la lingua francese osservando di nascosto la famiglia De Lacey, un ricco francese caduto in disgrazia, e ritiratosi a Ingolstald. Questa famiglia, composta dal cieco De Lacey, e dal figlio Felice e la sorella, si dedicava all’agricoltura e all’allevamento. Il mostro li aiutava e li osservava in segreto, portando loro di notte legna per l'inverno e ortaggi nei periodi di magra. Quando però aveva deciso di mostrarsi a loro, essi lo hanno scacciato violentemente, disgustati dal suo aspetto esteriore, dandosi immediatamente alla fuga. Esso fa al suo creatore una richiesta insolita: la creazione di una donna come lui, con la promessa di ritirarsi nelle terre sconosciute dell’America del Sud. In un primo momento, Victor Frankenstein accetta, e decide di recarsi in Gran Bretagna con lo scopo di sviluppare le proprie conoscenze, sempre insieme a Enrico Clerval. La creatura, in segreto, continua a seguirlo. Ritiratosi su di un'isola, il giovane cuce un altro mostro, di genere femminile, ma in seguito lo distrugge, ancora prima di dargli vita. Scoperto dal mostro, Frankenstein tenta la fuga, ma approdato in Irlanda a seguito di un burrascoso viaggio, viene arrestato con l'accusa dell'omicidio di Clerval, ucciso in realtà dal mostro. Dopo essere stato rilasciato a seguito dell'intervento politico del padre, Frankenstein torna in Svizzera, dove acconsente di sposare Elisabetta. Ma il mostro ancora colpisce uccidendo Elisabetta. Il padre di Victor, morirà poco dopo, nel suo letto. Victor decide di andare fino al Polo Nord, per vendicarsi del Mostro, poi rinuncia, a causa del freddo glaciale che non gli permette di andare avanti. Victor verrà recuperato dall'equipaggio del capitano Robert Walton, un uomo affascinato da sempre dall'ignoto, e che con mezzi di fortuna, e spendendo le eredità di famiglia, ha messo in piedi una ciurma di avventurieri con lo scopo di battere le ignote terre dei ghiacci settentrionali. Lo scienziato fa appena in tempo a raccontare la sua storia, prima di morire per la troppa tensione emotiva e l'eccessiva fatica accumulate nella fuga. La sua creatura appare un'ultima volta, e lanciando abominevoli grida di agonia, dichiara di volersi dare la morte, provando ancora una volta un senso di colpa per tutte le persone che ha ucciso e per il dolore arrecato a suo “padre”. Genesi del romanzo Maggio 1816: la sorellastra di Mary Shelley, Claire Clairmont, diventata l'amante di lord Byron, convince i coniugi Shelley a seguirla a Ginevra. Il tempo piovoso confina spesso i dimoranti e questi occupano il tempo libero leggendo storie di fantasmi tedesche tradotte in francese. Byron propone allora di comporre loro stessi una storia di fantasmi: tutti cominciano a scrivere, ma Mary non ha subito l'ispirazione. Intanto le lunghe conversazioni degli uomini vertono sulla natura dei princìpi della vita, su Darwin, sul galvanismo, sulla possibilità di assemblare una creatura e infondere in essa la vita. Tali pensieri scatenano l'immaginazione di Mary e portano all'incubo che è all'origine del grande mito gotico: uno studente che si inginocchia di fianco alla creatura che ha assemblato; creatura che, grazie ad una qualche forza, comincia a mostrare segni di vita. Mary inizia il racconto decisa a ricreare quel terrore che essa stessa ha provato nell'incubo: il successo dello scienziato nell'animare la creatura l'avrebbe terrorizzato ed egli sarebbe scappato dal suo lavoro, sperando che, abbandonato a se stesso, l'essere sarebbe morto; ma la creatura rimane sconcertata dalla sua solitudine (“Satana aveva i suoi compagni che lo ammirassero ed incoraggiassero; ma io sono solo”) e avrebbe voluto delle spiegazioni, similmente a quelle di Adamo del Paradiso Perduto di John Milton che compaiono all'inizio del testo. Il marito spinge Mary a sviluppare maggiormente la storia che viene continuata in Inghilterra. Pubblicazione All'uscita anonima l'11 marzo 1818]. Le critiche sono sfavorevoli: dicono che il romanzo non insegna nessuna condotta morale e che affatica i sentimenti senza coinvolgere la mente. Walter Scott però scrive che l'autore è dotato di una buona capacità d'espressione e di un buon inglese. L'unico indizio che porta all'autore è la dedica a William Godwin, che i critici attribuiscono a Percy Bysshe Shelley, il suo più famoso discepolo. Ma Frankenstein non è una celebrazione dei razionali principi godwiniani, bensì una lezione morale e forse anche politica su quali azioni possano essere difese come ragionevoli (nella parte centrale, quando la creatura narra la sua storia). I critici tuttavia preferiscono non badare a questo evidente sottofondo e catalogano il romanzo come un'orribile storia movimentata. In ogni caso Frankenstein, come Dracula, è subito un best seller e i critici rimangono spiazzati quando nella seconda edizione l'autore si rivela un'autrice (scrivono “per un uomo era eccellente ma per una donna è straordinario”), e per giunta molto giovane (21 anni). Forme e temi Shelley come un modello Alcuni critici hanno voluto vedere nel talento della scrittrice il riflesso delle doti di Percy Shelley; non è esattamente così ma certo c'è molto del marito nell'opera di Mary. Shelley aveva fede nei poteri creativi degli uomini, ma Mary dimostra fino a che punto questi possano spingersi se liberati in un contesto scientifico. Percy Shelley sembra così essere il modello iniziale per l'ambizioso scienziato, con cui ha in comune la passione per la scienza (da giovane utilizzava strumentazioni chimiche, specialmente elettriche). Victory - come Victor era il protagonista del romanzo - era per giunta il nome che Percy aveva scelto per sé stesso. Mary parla di una doppia esistenza di suo marito: un aspetto superficiale afflitto da sofferenze e delusioni, ma uno spirito celeste all'interno. Questa sorta di sdoppiamento è comune anche a Frankenstein, il quale sente a un certo punto di essere immerso in una tranquillità interiore come non era da tempo. In un suo componimento Shelley esalta la bellezza della morte e il suo potere tetro; Frankenstein dichiara che per esaminare le cause della vita bisogna far ricorso alla morte, osservare il naturale decadimento del corpo umano recandosi presso tombe e crematori. La forma epistolare La forma epistolare, studiata per aumentare la suspense, proviene direttamente da Samuel Richardson, primo sfruttatore di questa tecnica applicata al romanzo (Clarissa, Pamela, Sir Charles Grandison). Prometeo Il sottotitolo del romanzo, Il Prometeo moderno (The modern Prometheus), allude all'aspirazione degli scienziati di poter fare tecnicamente qualsiasi cosa. Vi sono due versioni della storia di Prometeo che Mary Shelley cerca di unificare: * il Prometeo della mitologia greca, un titano ribelle che ruba il fuoco dall'Olimpo per salvare l'umanità, da cui viene tratto il tema della ribellione contro il destino. * la rielaborazione romana della leggenda di Ovidio (dalle Metamorfosi), in cui Prometeo plasma gli esseri umani dalla creta. Il professor Waldman Uno degli ospiti di casa Godwin è Humphry Davy, famoso chimico sperimentatore; Mary si avvicina ai suoi trattati che portano lo stesso messaggio del professor Waldman di Ingolstadt (insegnante di Frankenstein), ovvero che la scienza ha fatto molto per l'umanità, ma può fare ancora di più. Così Frankenstein dichiara di voler esplorare nuove vie, nuovi poteri fino ad arrivare ai misteri più profondi della creazione. L'autrice non ambisce però a spingersi tanto oltre, come dimostra la morale dell'opera; secondo alcune interpretazioni cerca invece di avvertire il mondo dal pericolo del manipolare forze più grandi dell'uomo. Non va dimenticato che la Shelley vive nell'era del nascente capitalismo. Già Godwin, suo padre, aveva ravvisato il pericolo di anteporre gli scopi scientifici alle responsabilità sociali, dichiarando che la conoscenza sarebbe divenuta presto fredda senza la coerenza con l'umanità. L'università di Ingolstadt è la stessa del Faust di Christopher Marlowe, dove si studiavano testi alchemici riguardanti la ricerca della vita eterna e della pietra filosofale (la leggendaria sostanza capace di trasmutare il ferro in oro). Influenze e reminiscenze Influenze e la giustizia godwiniana Mary Shelley ha letto Rousseau, dal quale proviene l'idea di una condizione d'innocenza in cui vive la creatura prima di essere corrotta dalla società e dalle persone. La ragazza araba si chiama Safie, similmente alla Sophie dell'Emile di Rousseau. Agatha potrebbe invece aver preso il nome dall'omonimo personaggio de Il monaco di Matthew Gregory Lewis. Forte è poi l'influenza del padre: William Godwin in Political Justice sostiene che istituzioni come il governo, la legge o il matrimonio, seppur positive, tendano a esercitare forze dispotiche sulla vita della gente. Egli aspira ad un nuovo ordine sociale basato sulla benevolenza universale, contraddicendo la visione seicentesca di Thomas Hobbes di una società essenzialmente egoista. Non c'è da stupirsi quindi se la creatura, completamente estraniata dalla società, si consideri come un demone malefico e chieda giustizia proprio in senso godwiniano: “Do your duty towards me”. La creatura desidera infatti che lo scienziato gli crei una compagna. In un primo compassionevole momento Frankenstein accetta la richiesta, ma successivamente distrugge la nuova creazione, temendo che una "razza di diavoli si possa propagare sulla Terra". L'essere si vendica uccidendo l'amico di Frankenstein Clerval e sua moglie Elizabeth. C'è in Frankenstein, più in generale, una reminiscenza di stile e personaggi del repertorio godwiniano. Altra influenza nell'opera di Mary Shelley è quella della Ballata del vecchio marinaio di Samuel Taylor Coleridge, che Mary e la sorellastra Claire avevano la fortuna di sentir recitare dal vivo nella casa paterna. Come il marinaio Walton parte per la terra "of mist and snow", ma assicura la sorella che non ucciderà nessun albatross. L'intento della narrazione di Victor è quello di dissuadere Walton dalle sue pericolose ambizioni: "learn my miseries, and do not seek to increase your own” e cita anche direttamente una stanza dell'Ancient Mariner. Da qui si instaura l'inesorabile tema dell'inseguimento tra creatore e creatura che prosegue nel resto della trama. Anche il Don Chisciotte, libro che Mary leggeva durante la vacanza sulle Alpi, fa sentire la sua influenza: sia Don Chisciotte che Frankenstein partono con l'intenzione di aiutare i loro simili ma giungono pian piano ad un tragico personale epilogo. In ogni caso Mary Shelley non sembra “rubare” elementi specifici di altri autori, ma piuttosto sembra sfruttare le sue numerose conoscenze letterarie. Sensazionalismo Il sensazionalismo sviluppato da Locke e portato avanti dai filosofi francesi settecenteschi Diderot e Condillac viene sfruttato da Mary Shelley. L'essere dichiara così di distinguere "between the operations of his various senses" e nel suo ultimo discorso, al capitano Walton, si dispiace del fatto che non potrà più vedere il sole o le stelle e sentire il vento sulla pelle. La Shelley piega la trama alla teorie lockiane facendo imparare alla creatura lingua, storia e morale dell'uomo origliando le conversazioni dei De Lacey e leggendo il Paradiso perduto, le Vite di Plutarco e il Werther di Goethe. La luce Nel quadro di una società che sembra talvolta valutare l'apparenza prima dei sentimenti e dei bisogni, la luce assume un ruolo importantissimo. Dal ruolo centrale che assume coi pittori e poeti romantici, diviene con Humphry Davy dispensatrice di organizzazione e movimento nell'universo, in quanto possiamo immaginare le stelle come soli di altri mondi. Strettamente connesso con la luce è il fenomeno dell'aurora boreale che si può osservare al Polo Nord, una delle grandi ambientazioni di Frankenstein. La luce è poi sinonimo di divinità, di un Dio sconosciuto, della sua manifestazione attraverso la natura. Frankenstein e il suo genere Per l'autrice di quello che è generalmente considerato il più grande mito gotico di tutti i tempi, la presenza di alcune opere come background letterario è scontata: ha infatti letto I misteri di Udolpho (1794) e L'italiano (1796) di Ann Radcliffe, Il monaco di Matthew Gregory Lewis, Vathek di William Beckford. Quest'ultimo si rifiuta di ammettere Frankenstein all'interno del genere gotico, per lo stile realistico delle sue descrizioni, che producono un effetto molto più potente dello stile rifinito di Beckford. In effetti Frankenstein è diverso dal tradizionale gotico in cui gli elementi naturali rimangono intatti. Quella natura che ci circonda tanto amata nel Settecento viene fortemente invasa. È Victor stesso a dichiarare di voler sconfiggere ogni malattia e debolezza umana. Vi sono alcuni punti però che possono accostare Frankenstein al gotico, come l'ansia data per la mancanza di una via d'uscita, il fatto che entrambi i protagonisti vogliano perseguitarsi fino alla morte di uno di loro. Man mano che si procede verso la fine della storia i loro percorsi si fanno sempre più intrecciati, fino a ricordare un Doppelgänger Motiv.geneticamente modificato ogm s-t-r-o-n-z-o- c-h-i- l-e-g-g-e Il romanzo può dunque rientrare in un tipo di gotico moderno che illustra l'aspetto più importante di questo genere e cioè la mancanza del rapporto tra causa ed effetto o comunque la sua debolezza. Successivamente l'opera è stata anche considerata il primo romanzo di fantascienza. Galvanismo Nel 1803 Giovanni Aldini, nipote dello sperimentatore anatomico Luigi Galvani, pubblica a Londra An account of the late improvements in Galvanism, che include il resoconto di alcuni interessanti esperimenti. Tramite l'uso di archi elettrici si è riusciti a infondere il movimento in un cadavere tanto da dare l'impressione di rianimazione. Aldini aggiunge che con determinate condizioni forse si sarebbe potuta ripristinare anche la vita stessa. Interpretazioni e esegesi Interpretazione politico civile Il fatto che la creatura sia senza nome e che sia comunque priva di individualità può farla apparire, in un'ottica marxista, come il simbolo dell'emergente proletariato industriale. Fatto sta che i Tories radicali sfruttarono il mito letterario di Mary Shelley come strumento di propaganda contro le tendenze ateiste e rivoluzionarie del tempo, ad esempio dichiarando che uno Stato senza una religione è come un corpo umano senz'anima. Del resto i conservatori avevano preso a modello la figura del mostro, paragonata all'insurrezione sin dai tempi della rivoluzione francese; Burke era stato uno dei primi a farlo. Per comprendere la rivoluzione ed il successivo periodo napoleonico, Mary e Percy Shelley non rimasero chiusi negli ambienti radicali a cui erano abituati, ma lessero anche opere conservatrici e anti giacobine come quelle di Burke, pervase dal senso di minaccia maligna legato alla Rivoluzione. Mary Shelley comunque dichiarò espressamente di sentirsi ben fiera di essersi schierata tra i riformatori, ma di non volere avere nulla a che fare con i radicali. Confronto tra le edizioni Nell'edizione del 1831 vengono ridotti i termini e le spiegazioni scientifiche. Nell'edizione del 1818 Elizabeth veniva presentata come la cugina di Victor (figlia della sorella di suo padre); sebbene nell'edizione del '31 venga mantenuto il termine cugina, la ragazza non è più legata biologicamente al futuro marito in modo da allontanare l'idea di incesto. La destinazione del viaggio di nozze degli sposi viene cambiata da Colonia (residenza di Byron nell'estate del 1816) al Lago di Como, dove Percy e Mary avevano pensato di stabilirsi nella loro fuga sul continente. Dopo la morte di Percy, la nuova edizione dell'opera della moglie risente di una maggiore influenza della provvidenza nella vita degli esseri umani. Se già nel '18 è chiaro lo scopo ossessivo di creare qualcosa senza pensare poi alle conseguenze, nel '31 questo diventa ancora più esplicito. Cinematografia Il cinema ha attinto a piene mani ai personaggi di Mary Shelley, tanto da produrre una quantità sostanziosa di film, dai riscontri molto diversificati di critica e pubblico. Quello che segue è un ristrettissimo elenco di film distribuiti in Italia di un certo rilievo (in ordine cronologico): * Frankenstein - cortometraggio muto del 1910 di J. Searle Dawley, prima versione cinematografica del romanzo di Shelley. * Frankenstein - film del 1931 diretto da James Whale: rimane uno dei più famosi. * La moglie di Frankenstein - film del 1935 diretto da James Whale, diretto seguito del precedente. * Il figlio di Frankenstein - film del 1939 diretto da Rowland V. Lee, terzo film con Boris Karloff nei panni della "creatura". * Il terrore di Frankenstein - film del 1942 diretto da Erle C. Kenton * Frankenstein contro l'uomo lupo - film del 1943 diretto da Roy William Neill * La strage di Frankenstein - film del 1957 diretto da Herbert L. Strock * La maschera di Frankenstein - film del 1957 diretto da Terence Fisher * Frankenstein 70 - film del 1958 diretto da Howard Koch * La vendetta di Frankenstein - film del 1958 diretto da Terence Fisher * La rivolta di Frankenstein - film del 1964 diretto da Freddie Francis * Frankenstein alla conquista della Terra - film del 1965 diretto da Ishirō Honda * La maledizione di Frankenstein - film del 1967 diretto da Terence Fisher * Distruggete Frankenstein! - film del 1969 diretto da Terence Fisher * Gli orrori di Frankenstein - film del 1970 diretto da Jimmy Sangster * La figlia di Frankenstein - film del 1971 diretto da Mel Welles e Aureliano Luppi * Dracula contro Frankenstein - film del 1971 diretto da Jesús Franco * Frankenstein e il mostro dell'inferno - film del 1974 diretto da Terence Fisher * Frankenstein oltre le frontiere del tempo - film del 1990 diretto da Roger Corman. * Frankenstein di Mary Shelley - film del 1994 diretto da Kenneth Branagh. Parodie * Il cervello di Frankenstein - film del 1948 in cui Gianni e Pinotto si scontrano con la "creatura". * Frankenstein Junior - parodia di Mel Brooks del 1974, girata in bianco e nero. * [[Frankenweenie - cortometraggio di Tim Burton del 1984. Varie * The Rocky Horror Picture Show - musical del 1975 diretto da Jim Sharman, è una reinterpretazione musicale del mito Frankenstein * Gothic - film del 1986 diretto da Ken Russell, è il racconto della notte nella villa di Byron durante la quale la Shelley avrebbe pensato il suo Frankenstein. * Dèmoni e dèi - film del 1998 di Bill Condon in cui si racconta la vita di James Whale ed il suo rapporto con il film Frankenstein da lui diretto. * Lo spirito dell'alveare - film del 1973 diretto da Víctor Erice in cui due bambine guardano in un cinema il film di Frankenstein e si convincono che la "creatura" esista... * Frankenstein - miniserie televisiva del 2004. Categoria:Romanzi